


No Need To Cry.

by unstablewings



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Bi Carl, Coming Out, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, cute bois, gay carl, rarlationship (ayyyy), rick is a loving and accepting father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablewings/pseuds/unstablewings
Summary: Carl and Ron mess around on the Grimes' porch. All is good until Rick and Michonne see them kiss.





	No Need To Cry.

It had been a long day. Rick and a few others had gone on a supply run, another group went to the Hilltop to trade, and Carl taught some teenagers from Alexandria how to use a gun. As the sun was setting, the people of Alexandria settled in their houses.

As the sun was finally hidden away under the hill tops, Ron and Carl made back to the Grimes’ house after the day of gun practice. The two boys strode up the porch stairs and stepped on to the porch, finishing up their conversation.

“You're an amazing gun trainer, by the way.” Ron whispered, a smirk plastered on his face. Since he was the taller of the two, he slightly hovered over Carl as he leaned his head near the other boy.

“Mhm…” Carl rolled his eyes in a signature sarcastic-but-loving way. “Ready to learn more tomorrow, then?” he said as he raised his eyebrows, a smile starting to grow on his face.

“I was thinking…” Ron started grinning widely, but Carl already knew what he was thinking.

“I know, I know. You were thinking we could do this.” Carl said, then pulling Ron towards him by the belt loops of his jeans, locking the two's lips.

Carl let go of Ron’s belt loops and strung his hands around the boy’s waist, and in response, Ron held onto Carl’s shoulders. The shorter of the two, Carl, stepped up slightly on his toes as the kiss continued. As their hands slowly moved off of each other, they parted.

“You know, I don't think anyone’s home, if you wanna hang out.” Carl suggested with a shrug.

Ron let out a sigh and fell into one of the two chairs sitting out on the porch. “You know how strict my mom is with this stuff. If I get home late she'll think I was doing adult stuff with Enid! She still thinks we’re together!”

“Enid still thinks you two are together!” Carl laughed and sat by Ron in the other chair. The two giggled until all their laughs were out. “I think I’m going to go ask your mom if you can sleep over tonight.” Carl smirked sarcastically, getting out of his chair and walking towards the yard.

Jumping up, Ron ran after him, catching him by the sleeve before the other boy could get off the last porch step.

“If you want to stop me,” Carl said slowly. “you'll have to catch me!” he slipped himself from Ron and ran off into the yard. Ron reacted quickly and sprints after him, chasing the boy around the yard and back again for minutes. 

They both ended up laughing up a storm, laying side-by-side in the grass. The stars glowed down on them, and Carl rolled to his side to lay close to Ron.

Ron looked over at Carl. “For real, I should go.” he stood up, then helped Carl up, quickly brushing the grass off of him.

The two shared a long hug and separated, the Ron turned, about to step onto the road and head off, until Carl reached out at him and grabbed him by the sleeve, forcing him back around.

“No kiss?” Carl frowned and released Ron from his grip.

Ron grinned and pulled Carl in by his shirt collar for a kiss. It was a quick peck on the lips, then Ron let go and started walking backwards towards the road. He gave a smile and a wave, and then turned to walk again.

Carl smiled back and watched him walk down the road until he turned to head inside. That was until he spotted his dad and Michonne on the other direction of the road, approaching the house. That was when Carl’s eyes widened and he realized they had seen.

The space between Carl and the two wasn't much, and Carl was caught by such a surprise that he ran to the porch and sat down on his chair once again. He leaned down and massaged his temples. 

His father and Michonne approached, and Carl looked up, his hands sweating from nervousness. Michonne sat in the chair where Ron had previously sat, and Rick stood right by her. 

“I’m sorry. I really didn't think this would happen tonight.” Carl looked at the ground as he spoke.

“It's okay.” Rick said cooley. “You can tell us.”

“I assume you saw us-- We’re dating.” Carl said. “I probably should've told you earlier. I was just… scared.”

Rick turned to Carl. “Fearless Carl. After years of walking among zombies and basically growing up in the apocalypse, this shouldn't be something you have to be scared of.” 

Carl shrugged.

“You thought I was going to dissapointed of you?” 

Carl nodded.

“I hope it makes you feel better to know I would never be dissapointed of you for who you like.” Rick stood up to kneel in front of his son. “I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of you for figuring yourself out. And I'm proud of you for finding someone you love. I want you to be happy, Carl.”

A tear fell from the boy’s face as he nodded and pulled his dad in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I've been thinking about this little oneshot for a while now, and I'm very happy about how it translates into writing. I hope you liked it.


End file.
